Snow Angel
by Kogi
Summary: --Updated Jan 17: Beta-ed version!-- Harry got a cold and Draco was making a snow angel. A really short, unoriginal one-shot written by a really happy author. It snowed!


Warnings: **Slash, OOC, **the usual stuff. Oh, add in **Bad English**, and **Fluff**. And I can't believe how short it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. As for the story line, yes it's common, but no, I didn't copy them.

A/N: I really should be writing Seven Days, I know. Sorry for the wait. I promised myself to get at least one chapter out during winter break, but I couldn't seem to get into the angst mood of the story… I swear I tried writing it, and I endedup with one page of fluffy rubbish that doesn't fit with the rest of the story at all**. **So, I gave up and decided that maybe the only time I get angst-y is when studying for exams… But I'll try to stick with the promise!!!

Aaaanyways, it snowed here today!!! It's so pretty and got me into a really high spirit. The story just formed itself in my mind as I walked on the snow towards my house. I wasn't going to write it, cause there are at least ten million of these stories on ffnet. But then, I'm in such a good mood that I really don't care if no one likes it, so, here it goes. =)

*Jan 17: Thank you Skye, for beta-ing this for me!!! ^_^

****

Snow Angel

Draco Malfoy was born in December** (1)** and was often called the "Child of Winter", though his father always thought him too hot-headed to be called one. Nonetheless, Draco had never got a cold in his lifetime. He welcomed winter and embraced the coldness

Like he was doing now.

Draco waved his arms up and down, while moving his legs across the deep layer of snow. It was the first snow of the season and Draco couldn't resist the invitation given by his strongly missed friend.

It was also the first time Draco stayed at Hogwarts for winter vacation. Since the arrest of his father at the end of his fifth year, Draco was tired of making excuses to get out of Malfoy Manor in order to avoid the ambiguous moans and screams that came from his parents room - now his mother and her lovers' - on the other side of the wall.

Hearing footsteps near him, Draco called out without thinking, "Come, Blaise, look at my snow angel!"

Sound of footsteps stopped.

A voice that was too familiar muttered, "Malfoy knowing a snow angel is impossible enough, but _making_ one? I must be getting hallucination from the cold."

A handful of snow hit him right in the face.

"Damn right you are hallucinating. Now forget everything you saw and run away." There stood Draco in front of his snow angel, face red as Weasleys' hair.

More from embarrassment than anger. Realizing the fact, Harry was even more reluctant to accept the "suggestion".

Suddenly, the icy coldness from the snowball finally came to him and Harry sneezed. He wrinkled his nose and said, "Is that how you treat someone who has a cold? Throw snowballs at him?"

Draco rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Harry was faster than he was. He scooped up some snow near his feet and launched it at Draco. 

Bull's eye.

Draco stepped back from the momentum of the snowball, but he stepped on a slippery spot and fell on his ass.

"I _cannot _believe you just knocked me down with a snowball. And no, Potter, I'm too grown-up to have a snowball fight with you."

"Yes, and making a snow angel proved _just_ that."

"Oh, do shut up." But the rosy color returned to his cheeks**,** and Harry found himself bending down towards Draco, as if to make sure he was seeing the right thing.

Draco swallowed and his heartbeat sped up involuntarily, but he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Harry blinked, and without thinking twice, grabbed the snow underneath his right hand and stuffed it in Draco's face.

"Argh!!! What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Potter?" But deep inside him, he was relieved… and a little disappointed. But at what? He didn't dare to go farther than that.

Harry smiled at the sight of Draco brushing frantically to free his face of snow, and let out a small sigh within him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he was glad that he stopped whatever he was going to do… Or was he really?

"There is still some in your hair**…**" Almost automatically, he reached out and brushed the frost from Draco's hair, fingers traveling between platinum strands, marveling at the silkiness of it.

Draco froze, and his just slowed heartbeat sped up again.

"Stop it Potter, you're…"

He's what? Making him nervous? Draco bit his lower lip, stopping himself from mouthing the words, and said the first thing came to his mind.

"… ruining my snow angel."

Harry stopped dead. That was the last thing he'd expect him to say. Well, he_ was _kneeling on Draco's snow angel…

Harry couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Oh, but I just found mine." Then he closed in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah-choo!!!"

The next morning, Draco was sitting at the breakfast table, sneezing every two seconds, experiencing his first cold ever in his lifetime. 

Across from him, receiving glares from Draco every time he sneezed, sat Harry, eating his breakfast cheerfully, and completely healthy.

~Finis~

****

1. I don't remember anywhere in the book stating the birthday of Draco (I don't think J.K.R. really cares); I even checked the Lexicon. I don't know why I read so many fanfics where Draco's birthday is in February, but Draco just seems like a December person to me. So yeah, even if there's a date, I'm still gonna make Draco a Sagittarius

****

2. Um… If anyone cares, this is set post-war, and Draco is not a Death Eater, think of him as a spy, or whatever you like, it doesn't matter. He and Harry are in a somewhat civilized terms, and they haven't fought since the war ended, but it's nowhere near friendly. That's how I thought of their relationship. I thought about putting it in the fic, but then deleted the part. Hope it still makes sense without it. ^_^

Even though I said I don't care if no one likes it, I'd be more than delighted to receive a review from you. ^___^


End file.
